


The Brother

by talisha_jaynee



Series: Harry Potter Next Gen Short One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred realizes that his clothes have started disappearing, and are ending up in his sisters wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother

  Fred was the first to notice. His sister had started taking his clothes from his wardrobe. At first Fred didn't know where his favourite shirt had gone, then some pants went missing and before he knew it half his wardrobe has magically disappeared.

  "Hey, mom," Fred had begun one afternoon when he couldn't find the only pair of jeans that fit his ever growing puberty body, "are you doing something with my clothes?"

  "What?" She had replied, "no of course not!"

  "But they are all missing."

  "Ask your father," She sighed, "he probably used them for practise for new products in the store."

  Fred asked his father the following night, but he didn't know where the missing clothes were either.

  He had just went with a pair of tracksuit pants, but not before quickly checking his sisters room. When he looked through her wardrobe he noticed that all her dresses, the ones their mother had bought so excitedly for her, were missing and now hanging in their place were Fred's missing clothes. "What is going on?" He sighed confused.

  Fred decided to give Roxanne a few days to return his clothes before he asked about them.

  "Hey Roxie," he started as he walked into his sisters room, "why do you...." 

  "Hey!" Roxanne yelled, quickly turning around, trying to hide from her brother. Even though she was 3 years older than him, she was wearing one of Fred's shirts and pants comfortably. When she didn't hear him leave her room she turned back around to face her brother, "hey."

  "Hey," he replied surprised, "what are you doing?"

  "Uhmm," she replied looking down at his clothes, "I was going to tell you..."

  "About what?"

  "I like your clothes better than mine," she confessed after a moment, looking her brother in the eyes.

  "Okay," he replied unsure, "why didn't you just ask?"

  "I didn't know how to tell you, or how you would react."

  "React to what?" He asked, "you wearing my clothes?"

  "Uhm, not just that," She looked down again, "I think I might want to be a uhmmm, boy."

  This took Fred by surprise and he took a moment thinking about how he should respond. "Have you told anyone else?" 

  She looked at him with gratitude. "Not yet, but I've been thinking about it, telling other people."

  "Okay, cool." He replied. They stood there for a few awkward moments, either of them not knowing what to say.

  "Are you okay?" Roxanne asked, breaking the silence.

  "Of course, do what ever makes you happy," He replied, "just as long as you don't kill someone."

  She laughed as he left her room.

  "Oh, um," he turned back to his sister, "if you want to keep those clothes that's fine."

  "Thank you!" Roxanne ran across the room to give her brother a hug.

  "No worries, just let me know about anything I need to know about," he replied squeezing his amazing sibling tighter.

  After a moment they parted and as he turned around he softly heard his older sibling whisper, "Call me David please."

  "Talk to you later David," he called behind his shoulder and heard a soft sob from his brother.


End file.
